


Return To Me

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [17]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's evening plans are dashed when he received a phone call and rushes to Lester's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Nick grumbled under his breath as he poured himself a shot of whisky. Why was it that civil servants, even the one he was in love with, seemed to exist only to make his life inconvenient? And now Nick had a new civil servant to irritate him, this Christine Johnson, someone James clearly knew and disliked. Nick knew he wouldn't be very happy with her either if she disrupted his plans for James tonight.

Swirling the whisky absent-mindedly, Nick wondered whether James was almost finished. Nick drained his glass as he decided he could at least start preparing their dinner.

Nick smiled as he stared at the selection of ingredients. He might not be a great cook, nowhere near either his mother or James in ability, but he thought he could make his mother's masterpiece. Or at least have a go at it. James had loved it when they had stayed in Scotland, and it would be just the remedy after a long day. So long, of course, that Nick didn't make a complete hash of it.

Nick's mind wondered as he chopped up the vegetables, thinking over what they might do after the meal. When the phone trilled shrilly he was startled from those pleasant thoughts and almost sliced a finger. _It had better not be James saying he has been further delayed._

Sucking his grazed finger, Nick growled “What?” into the phone. Nick expression paled as he listened and he almost collapsed against the work surface, the phone slipping from his hand.

The only thought running through Nick's head was that he needed to get to his lover, to James. Fear gripped his heart as he dashed from the house.

***

Squealing into the hospital car park, Nick was certain he had collected more than a few speeding tickets. He just didn't care, as he left his car abandoned and straddling two spaces.

James was a werewolf, he had to be OK. But that knowledge did little to stop the fear that gripped and tightly squeezed Nick's heart. Skidding to a stop, Nick glanced around. Where was James?

“Nick!”

Nick spun around at that cry, relief filling him as he heard Jenny's familiar voice. His fear must have been obvious as she took one look at Nick before hugging him tight.

“James will be fine, Nick. He's far too bloody stubborn to give up.”

***

Nick started as the waiting room door clicked open, surging to his feet as he realised it was one of the A&E doctor. Nick swallowed as fear dried his mouth, _please, please let James' be OK._ He had to know, but could not manage to form the words to ask.

Jenny squeezed Nick's hand before smiling at the doctor. “Dr Reilly, how is Sir James?”

Dr Reilly smiled back as she rubbed her hand across the back of her neck. “Sir James has been bloody lucky.”

“What do you mean?”

“From the report of the accident, we would have expected severe internal injuries. Sir James has got off lightly on that front, I can only assume the vehicle involved had collision crumple zones.”

Nick paled as he swallowed hard. Having seen how fast his lover healed, Nick's heart contracted painfully with the realization that if James wasn't a werewolf, he could have lost his lover. Then he realised what the doctor had said: James was still injured. “How badly hurt is he?”

“Physically, he has several cracked ribs along with substantial internal and external bruising.”

His legs weak with relief, Nick wobbled alarmingly before both Jenny and Dr Reilly grabbed his arms and eased him into a chair.

Jenny squeezed Nick's shoulder before asking the doctor, “Physically?”

“Sir James lost consciousness at the accident site, hopefully, he will regain consciousness in the next few hours.”

“But James will be OK?”

“Our only concerns now are about brain trauma and internal bleeding. Once Sir James is awake and aware we will be running tests for brain injury.”

Nick swallowed, _do werewolves heal brain damage?_ “Can I see him?” At the doctor's nod, Nick leapt to his feet. He paused to look at Jenny. “You're not coming?”

Jenny smiled. “I think you should see him first, Nick. I'll be along in a minute.” She watched Nick entered James' room before opening her mobile. “Ryan.”

***

Nick paused for a moment outside James' room before he opened the door and entered. Nick gasped as he took in James' appearance, he was so still and pale, except for the bruises and grazes that seemed to covered every visible part of his body. Tubes and wires lead to various pieces of machinery and monitors.

Nick sank into the chair and grasped James' hand, squeezing it. “Please, James love. Wake up.” Tears tracked down his face as Nick sat at his lover's bedside. He felt so bloody helpless, knowing he could only wait for James to wake.

A soft knock had Nick look up and rub the tears from his face. He gave Jenny a hesitant smile as she entered.

“James will be fine, Nick. He's in the best of hands, they are excellent doctors here.”

Nick's heart skipped a beat, would they find out about James being a werewolf? But he knew he couldn't take James home, not just yet, he could only hope and pray that no one would realise.

Jenny broke into his thoughts, “I've arranged for a guard to be posted, Nick.”

“What? Why?”

“It wasn't an accident, Nick, someone tried to kill James.”

“Who ...?” Nick surged up from his seat, then spoke bitterly, “Leek.”

“Or Helen or even Christine Johnson, we just don't know.”

“Christine Johnson?” Nick looked thoughtful, “James went to see her tonight.”

Jenny nodded, “The 'accident' did happen not far from the Home Office.”

“You think it was a set up?” Nick paused for a moment, “How do you know if was deliberate?”

“The guy who witnessed it, who called the ambulance, he's a cop called Danny Quinn.” Jenny rolled her eyes. “He's rather insistent, I've already had to field a call about what happened from him.”

Nick smiled slightly, “What did you tell him?”

“That it was covered by the Official Secrets Act and to keep his nose out of government business. I doubt we've heard the last from Mr Quinn.”

***

Nick felt like he had been waiting forever for James to wake, each minute seemed to be never ending. He leant over the bathroom sink and splashed cold water onto his face. Standing up he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Red-rimmed bloodshot eyes returned his worried gaze as Nick took in the dark circles that spoke of a sleepless night and day.

There was a knock on the door before it opened. Jenny's expression became concerned as she looked at him. “Nick, go home and get some rest. I'll watch James.”

Nick sighed, he knew it was probably a good idea, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave James here, alone. He just couldn't risk it. “No thanks, Jenny. I need to stay here. With James.”

Jenny didn't look surprised when she nodded. “I've already arranged it with the doctor that you will be staying.”

“Thank you, Jenny. For everything.” Nick grabbed Jenny and pulled her into a hug. He felt her stroke his back in comfort. Comfort he desperately needed.

“James will be fine, Nick.”

***

Nick nodded to Blade as he re-entered James' room, closing his eyes momentarily at the sight of his lover. Just lying there.

“Don't worry, sir, Lester's tougher than he looks. He'll be fine.”

Nick turned and gave Blade a quick grateful smile and then let the door close as he took his place once again by James' side, holding his hand as he willed James back to him.

The constant worry over someone figuring out that James was a werewolf was gnawing at Nick's composure, he needed to get James out of here, back home. But Nick couldn't and he was beginning to hate this room with its cold, sterile walls.

The constant bleeps of the monitors both terrified and reassured him. They were the only sound in the room and the silence between the bleeps seemed to wrap around and suffocate Nick. Nick wanted to talk to James about them, about their plans for the future, but he couldn't. He couldn't force those words from his throat, so he spoke of anything else he could think of – Connor's latest theory; Abby's thoughts about Monty's needs and other news from the ARC.

Nick had been in some scary situations before - Leek threatening to have him torn apart by the future predators sprang to mind. But nothing, nothing had made him as scared as this, watching James lying so still and pale. Nick smiled slightly as he found he even missed his lover snarking at him. He needed James back.

But all he could do was sit beside his lover, holding James' hand and beg anyone or anything that would listen to return James to him.

***

Not far away, in one of the hospital's laboratories, a gloved hand opened the samples fridge. A finger ran along the racks of labelled vials, before pausing to lift one clear to read the label: 'Lester, James P.' A container was unscrewed to place the blood sample inside. The intruder closed the fridge door, before altering the records and leaving.


End file.
